Mas vale tarde que nunca
by Bluene Angel
Summary: UA. Luego de un rompimiento, Rukia trae buenas noticias al taller de Renji e Ichigo. Bueno, aparentemente buenas, pero ahora todo es mas complicado, y tanto Ichigo como ella se preguntan si vale la pena luchar por una causa perdida. [Regalo para mis IchiRukis por el mes de agosto] Capitulo Único.


**Bueno esto debió ser para el día ocho del mes Ichiruki: "Rompimiento y Reconciliación"; pero para mí es mes de exámenes, porque mi universidad tiene otro plan de estudios y en realidad no tengo vacaciones de verano. Así que lo subo porque es mi fandom madre y lo amo sin importar que.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Bleach no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes; solo la historia a continuación es mía, y sin fines de lucro._

 **Advertencias:** _Uso de Universo Alterno. Los personajes oscilan entre los 18 y 24 años._

* * *

" _ **Más vale tarde que nunca"**_

* * *

 _Capitulo único._

* * *

Rukia corría cubriéndose de la lluvia con su chaqueta hacia la entrada de un taller de autos, que en teoría debía estar cerrado; pero la puerta siempre estaba abierta para ella.

Sus botas Gucci estaban llenas de lodo y su chaqueta de cuero escarlata de Dolce & Gabbana estaba empapada; pero entro a la habitación de empleados con una sonrisa radiante, mientras el pequeño grupo que bebía cerveza unos, café otros, frente al televisor, la observaba curioso.

-Parece que la princesa está de buen humor.-Hablo Ikkaku dándole un sorbo a su cerveza enlatada. Renji rio y paso su brazo sobre el hombro de Momo.

-Arruinaste tus botas costosas, así que debes tener buenas noticias…-Dijo su amigo de los tatuajes sonriendo, Momo miro a su novio y luego a su amiga, aplaudió emocionada.

Rukia asintió, adivinando el pensamiento de la castaña, en respuesta, sin poder contener su felicidad.

-¡Me aceptaron en la universidad de Tokio!

Keigo, Tatzuki, Chad, Momo, Renji, Ikkaku y Yumichika se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos, bancos, sofás o directamente desde el suelo, para lanzarse y rodearla en una felicitación grupal.

Ichigo, bueno, Ichigo por su parte no quería amargar el ambiente, y se mantuvo al margen de aquel incomodo abrazo, que cubrió a la morena de ojos violeta de su campo de visión, desde el marco de la puerta que daba al pasillo. Alzo su cerveza en modo de "brindis" por un segundo, y dio un trago largo.

Se sentía feliz por Rukia, el mismo había visto como la joven se había matado estudiando para los exámenes finales y de ingreso, porque ella prefería entrar por sus propios medios a que su hermano y su dinero le compraran un lugar en una universidad privada. Y estaba orgulloso, aun cuando en teoría ya no estaban juntos.

Joder.

Se suponía que ella ya no era su novia, él no tenía por qué estar sintiendo ese hueco en el estómago al pensar en que ella se iría a Tokio…

Lejos de su lado.

Aparto la mirada, tratando de sacudir esos incómodos pensamientos de su cabeza naranja, porque solo le hacían daño.

Rukia estaba emocionada gritando y saltando en aquella extraña mole de emoción grupal; y todo fue perfecto por cinco segundos, hasta que Renji y Yumichika la alzaron entre la multitud y sus amigos la vitoreaban, medio en broma, medio enserio.

-¡Hay que celebrar!-Grito Yumichika.

-Llama a Matsumoto y ya se armó.-Dijo Keigo alzando los brazos y regando un poco de cerveza en su movimiento.

-¡No! ¡Esa mujer y sus fiestas destrozaran mi taller!-Se quejó Renji.

Rukia dejo de prestar atención cuando vio la mirada color miel del joven Kurosaki al otro lado de la habitación. Y de pronto sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

Ichigo.

Ichigo Kurosaki. Maldito fuera el día en que lo conoció, porque ahora sufriría esa separación, incluso cuando no estaban juntos, ella aun sentía muy reciente la herida de la fresca ruptura.

La bajaron un poco más brusco de lo planeado, y un susto general, y la propia sensación de casi caerse al suelo, hizo que la muchacha de ojos violetas volviera en sí de su ligero momento de tristeza. La chica se sostuvo como pudo de sus amigos, cayendo de manera torpe sobre sus pies.

-¡Rukia!-Todo el mundo se había asustado en ese momento; pero aquel grito con su nombre, era de una persona en específico.

Ichigo prácticamente atravesó la habitación en tiempo record. Obviamente cuando llego, ella estaba sana y salva y a distancia segura del suelo.

Sus miradas chocaron.

Caramelo y Violeta.

Y entonces todo se volvió incómodo.

El grupo, empezando a dispersarse, entre miradas de sorpresa, y complicidad se pusieron de acuerdo entre todos, prácticamente en lenguaje tácito, y haciendo señas para salir del cuarto.

-¿Vamos a celebrar a "las Noches"?-Propuso Tatsuki, y todos parecían de acuerdo.

Ichigo y Rukia apartaron la mirada incómodos, esa sería una noche larga.

.

.

.

Rukia sintio como su espalda chocaba contra la pared, mientras Ichigo la acorralaba con ambos brazos, uno a cada lado de su cabeza.

Sus respiraciones, que olían a alcohol se entremezclaban.

Cualquier cosa que hubieran dicho se hubiera perdido en el aire, debido al ridículamente fuerte volumen de la música de aquel antro de mala muerte.

Pero las palabras no eran algo realmente suyo.

Las miradas chocaron, y todos los sentimientos reflejados eran tantos y desbordantes que aquella visión los turbo.

Increíble, incluso discutían sin hablar.

Sus bocas se rozaron.

Ansiosos por volver a caer en su vicio.

Eso hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un borracho Keigo.

Solo llevaban un par de horas ahí, pero su castaño amigo ya no era capaz de pronunciar una oración coherente, por lo que ambos jóvenes, más que enojados por haber sido interrumpidos; se separaron y se dieron a la tarea de ayudar al joven. Porque no había forma en que lo dejaran conducir en ese estado.

.

.

.

¿Por qué había aceptado el acompañar a Ichigo para dejar a Yumichika, Ikkaku y Keigo? ¡¿Porque?!

Tatsuki que tenía a una amiga que vivía cerca del bar, decidió no acompañarlos en el tour de los borrachos; Chad, parecía haber tenido suerte con una chica, y se quedo; y Renji y Momo, bueno, la parejita se perdió en algún lado, y nadie se molestó en ir a buscarlos.

No querían entrar en momentos inoportunos y llevarse un trauma de por vida.

Por ello cuando dejaron a Ikkaku y a Yumichika en su apartamento, básicamente mataron a dos pájaros de un tiro, y Rukia se quedó sin compañía que la protegiera de la inevitable conversación que se vendría ahora con Ichigo. Quien entro a su auto, un clásico "el camino" negro, por la puerta del conductor con cierto alivio de haberse deshecho de dos posibles bombas de vomito que arruinarían el interior de su automóvil. Pero aquel alivio pareció evaporarse en el aire cuando su mirada y la de Rukia se encontraron en el interior del auto.

Y para ser honestos, si ese carro pudiera hablar, contaría historias, en su mayoría muy cursis de las aventuras que esos dos habían tenido ahí.

Además de que tendríamos que censurar la gran mayoría, porque venga, Ichigo y ella empezaron a salir a los diecisiete y dieciséis, respectivamente, poco después de conseguir ese coche, y ambos eran adolescentes hormonados. En más de una ocasión Rukia pudo haber perdido su virginidad en el asiento trasero, y delantero, y aquella vez en el asiento del conductor…

Bueno, el punto es que Kurosaki fue un caballero, a pesar de su mal humor; pero también, es que fueron detenidos infraganti muchas, en serio, muchas veces.

Pero esas épocas ya habían pasado.

Y por más que ella deseara besarle ahí mismo, y lanzarse a sus brazos como una maldita colegiala, tendría que tragarse esos sentimientos.

No era correcto, ella ya se iba, él tenía que ayudar a su familia.

Ichigo pareció percibir la pequeña batalla mental que la joven libraba, y apago el motor del coche antes de hacerlo avanzar.

—Creo que puedes hacerlo en Tokio.

Aquella frase dejo desconcertada a Rukia, y antes de poder decirle algo, Ichigo prosiguió.

—Eres muy lista, así que no me sorprende que te hayan seleccionado…-El joven parecía estar preparando terreno para soltar las siguientes palabras, así que la joven lo miro atentamente, escucho su silencio, y pudo notar como él estaba conteniéndose. Conocía esa faceta.—Siempre supe que estabas lista para dejar Karakura…

Kuchiki lo sintió como una recriminación, injusta a decir verdad, iba a contestarle, pero él se adelantó.

—Ichigo yo…

—¡Y eso está bien! ¡Eres la clase de persona que puede lograr lo que se proponga donde sea!-Ahora la miraba con esos ojos castaños, cubiertos en una película cristalina, y Rukia sintió un vacío en el estómago—¡Él que no estaba listo para dejarte ir era yo!

Rukia sintió que unas lágrimas querían desbordarse por sus mejillas.

—¡Tú fuiste el que me dejo!

—Rukia…

—¡Yo te amaba! ¡y tú me dijiste que tú ya no!

La chica empezó a romperse en llanto, e Ichigo sintió como su aquellas lágrimas derramadas fueran pequeñas dagas cristalinas que le perforaban el corazón. Ella no era de las que lloraban, joder. Y él no era de dejar sufriendo a quienes ama.

Tomo su rostro; aunque ella trato de alejarlo, quería que la dejara sola; no la podía tener dos semanas sufriendo para luego salir con eso.

No tenía derecho alguno.

Ichigo entre forcejeo y forcejeo, la rodeo con sus brazos y tomándola de la cintura y del cuello, la hizo besarle. Fue torpe, algo casto a decir verdad. Ella aparto el rostro de aquel extraño beso, pero ya no intentaba alejarlo.

La verdad Ichigo se hallaba en una posición incomoda tratando de mantener ese abrazo con la chica; pero ella había dejado de apartarlo, así que aun con los rostros cerca, el trato de resolver esa confusión en el rostro de ella, con palabras.

—Te amo, y no he dejado de hacerlo…

El ceño fruncido de Rukia se marco mas, y el joven Kurosaki juro que ella le estaba copiando su marca personal; pero una sonrisa de su parte relajo el ambiente. Y Rukia pestañeo, tratando de ignorar lo guapo que se veía cuando sonreía.

Seguía enfadada y con ganas de patear su trasero por actuar como un idiota.

—No fue lo que dijiste hace dos semanas, de hecho me dejaste en claro que no…

—¡Maldición, Rukia!-Ichigo gruño, ahora era el quien perdía la paciencia. Pero para ser justos, él sólito se lo busco.—Fue mi jodido orgullo, quería alejarte de toda la mierda que ha pasado en el último año, ¡creí que así me dolería menos cuando te fueras…!

Rukia lo alejo bruscamente y abrió la puerta del auto.

—¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Claro! ¡Así que la única que debe sufrir soy yo!-Mira que ella hasta había pensado en perdonarlo.

Ichigo salió del auto tras ella, luego de que esta cerrara de un portazo, los eventos fueron tan rápidos que el chico no supo registrar que paso. Solo que jalo a Rukia hacia él para evitar que un motociclista la atropellara en la calle, y esta cayó sobre un charco de agua puerca.

Y Rukia amaba la falda que llevaba puesta.

Y desgraciadamente, al ser su novio por tres años, él sabía lo que valían usualmente los _outfits_ de su, actual, ex novia.

Si, Ichigo estaba muerto.

.

.

.

Que el joven viviera solo actualmente, hizo que Rukia sintiera nostalgia por las veces en que ella visito la casa familiar del joven; pero con Ishiin en el hospital y las gemelas viviendo con sus tíos a dos horas de la ciudad. Era descorazonador.

La joven cerro la ducha y tomo una toalla para secarse.

Que Kurosaki Ichigo la hubiera llevado a su casa para que ella pudiera quitarse ese apestoso olor a coladera no era amabilidad, era una obligación por… ¡Por ser un imbécil!

Ichigo por otro lado, buscaba algo de ropa en el armario de sus hermanas, pero las chicas no habían dejado nada que le entrara a Rukia, pues los buenos días en que la joven Kuchiki podía tomar prestadas algunas prendas de las hermanas Kurosaki, ya habían pasado.

Aunque tampoco era como si Rukia hubiera crecido demasiado.

Mas el joven se arriesgó a prestarle a la chica una de sus camisetas, esa que a ella le gustaba tanto, de cuando fueron a ese festival de música en Osaka. Ella tenía una en su talla, pero desde que las consiguieron, siempre que dormía en la casa Kurosaki, se ponía esa.

Ichigo escucho como la ducha se había cerrado y abrió la puerta sin más.

—¡Maldición Ichigo! ¡Toca primero!-La chica se abrazó, aunque ya tenía la toalla, se sintió expuesta de una manera que no sabía explicar.

El joven le lanzo la camiseta y unos boxers, que la chica atrapo en el aire, furiosa, por supuesto.

—Por favor, como si hubiera algo que no haya visto antes…-Él no pudo evitar una sonrisa pícara, al ver que la chica se había puesto totalmente colorada.

—¡Largo!

.

.

.

La familia Kurosaki estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil luego de que Ishiin se accidentara hace unos meses, he Ichigo tuviera que posponer la universidad por un año más, aunque ese tiempo podría alargarse si es que las cuentas del hospital seguían creciendo e Ishiin no podría trabajar para pagarlas.

Por lo que en los últimos meses Ichigo se había dedicado a trabajar, en todos lados, más que a estudiar, y gracias a que unos familiares lo estaban ayudando con Karin y Yuzu, y algo de dinero, la cosa no había empeorado. Pero su familia no era muy grande, y ellos no eran ricos.

Y Rukia no se despegó de su lado ni un segundo.

Pero, cuando Ichigo vio que esta había pagado el último estudio de su padre, con parte de sus fondos para la universidad, se dio cuenta de que no podía arrastrarla con él.

Si, ella había hecho algo increíble, pero también se había ganado una buena reprimenda de la familia Kuchiki, quienes aseguraron que no le pagarían lo que se gastó. Aunque ella no buscaba eso, al final, Ichigo puso un límite, y pelearon.

El orgullo del joven lo hizo sentirse como un obstáculo en la vida de Rukia, y le dijo cosas que jamás le hubiera querido decir, con tal de que esta se alejara. Porque creyó que era lo mejor.

Esa noche Ichigo, no pudo dormir, pensando en las tonterías que había dicho en la pelea de hace dos semanas, en como había lastimado a Rukia; y como lo había vuelto a hacer esa misma noche, al ser débil y hacerle saber cuánto la extrañaba.

Ahora la chica se encontraba a una puerta de distancia.

Y sentía que, emocionalmente, la había alejado más allá.

Por su parte, Rukia tampoco podía dormir, había meditado la conversación una y otra vez.

Claro que ella era orgullosa, y las palabras del chico cuando rompieron la hirieron, y su amor propio no le permitió volver a verle a cara a Ichigo a solas para aclarar todo.

Se sentía ofendía de que este la alejara de sus problemas, pero también entendía por qué él hacia eso; y ella tal vez hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Después de todo en un mes más volverían a separarse, por mucho tiempo.

 _¿Debería ir a hablar con él y dejar todo en paz?_

Ichigo oyó como tocaron a su puerta, y ya que solo estaban él y la enana en la casa era algo tonto el preguntar quien era, ella no espero a que él llamara y abrió la puerta, e Ichigo ya se había incorporado en la cama.

—¿Pasa algo Rukia?-Inconscientemente, Ichigo miro el armario que estaba semi abierto, y Rukia también, ambos recordaron esa época en que la chica solía esconderse ahí para pasar el rato, echar la siesta, hasta quedarse a dormir porque la mansión Kuchiki era solitaria. Volvieron a chocar miradas, y ambos se sonrojaron, apartaron la mirada avergonzados.

—¿Podría quedarme en tu cuarto un momento?

Ichigo quito las cobijas de la cama y se levantó hacia el armario, Rukia iba a decirle que solo quería hablar, pero se sobresaltó cuando el joven cerró la puerta corrediza de golpe. Y ahora no podía ni verle los ojos, pues el flequillo del cabello se los cubría.

—Quédate, por favor, quédate.

.

.

.

Rukia despertó con la luz opalina de un lluvioso medio día, pero una parte de ella no quería dejar el calor de la cama, de los brazos de Ichigo, y de los cómodos cobertores.

No había pasado nada la noche anterior, bueno, nada de índole física.

Porque habían estado hablando por horas, toda la noche anterior, un poco de discusión en el medio, claro; pero el punto es que ninguno de los dos quería malos entendidos, y si, seguían enamorados, y si era un terrible momento para estar juntos, y si, posiblemente un futuro juntos sería difícil. Mucho.

Pero valía la pena intentarlo, o al menos morir en el intento.

Estaba cansada, y hambrienta, pero su sentido de supervivencia aun no le pedía que se levantara de la cama y comiera algo. Aun.

Sintió como Ichigo la acerco mas a él, y sus manos estaban metidas debajo de su holgada camiseta, rodeando su cintura, acariciando su vientre. Rukia soltó un suspiro.

Ichigo ya había despertado, y ni flojo ni perezoso empezó a darle los buenos días como se debe. Había empezado a dejar besos en el cuello de la chica, a acariciar sus piernas y a meter las manos debajo de la camiseta de esta.

Rukia se giro para besarle con intensidad en los labios, y ella también empezó a consentirlo. Aunque sabían que no podían proseguir por mucho antes de que todo se volviera complicado.

Por más que ambos quisieran pasar a la parte divertida de las reconciliaciones, francamente ninguno de los dos cargaba con protección. Además ella había dejado de tomar las pastillas cuando tronaron, algo nada recomendable, pero en el enojo y la frustración, no vio necesario tomar el control natal si no estaba en una relación. Por su parte, Ichigo, se arrepiente de haberle regalado, en forma de broma, la caja de condones a Keigo.

Si, debían parar.

Bueno, mejor en un rato.

Solo un poco más...

.

.

.

Kon, el perro la familia Kurosaki, un bonito labrador, subió las escaleras del segundo piso como cada mañana, con su plato en boca para ser alimentado; pero esta vez se topó con que la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo estaba cerrada.

¿Pero que era ese olor?

¡¿Acaso su amada Kuchiki-san estaba en la habitación de su amo?!

El perrito se puso a mover su cola emocionado, extrañaba a Rukia, quien no había venido en un rato a jugar con él.

Sin embargo, antes de que Kon pudiera ladrar para que los humanos le abrieran la puerta, noto unos extraños sonidos procedentes del otro lado de la puerta.

Esos humanos escandalosos.

¿Qué tanto hacían para gritar así?

.

.

.

 _ **¿Fin?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Notas de autora:**_ _¿Casi dos años? ¡No! ¿En serio? Venga, el tiempo se pasa volando y ya tenía rato que no escribía para esta fandom._

 _Por cuestiones mencionadas arriba no pude participar en el mes IchiRuki de Tumbrl; pero, mejor tarde que nunca, y ya tenía parte de este one-shot; solo que hasta ahora me anime a terminarlo, porque hasta ahora tuve tiempo y ganas. Parte de la culpa la puede tener la película LA que contra todo pronóstico quedo bien como adaptación._

 _Tal vez suba más shots atrasados, no sé, debo ver como ando de tiempo._

 _Gracias por pasarte a leer, recuerda que los reviews son como alimento para el escritor._

 _¡Nos leemos luego!_


End file.
